Random Sex Extra Scene
by XxBleeding-VengeancexX
Summary: Sex one-shot between Captain Rex and a nameless OC, at least I think she is nameless. Whatever, enjoy. WARNING contains mature content not meant for little human larvae. You have been warned.


"Ah! Rex!~" I buried my face in the pillow below me as said person pulled my hips up with his rough hands. My fingers clenched into fists as Rex leaned over me and began to nip at the back of my neck. "Oh god!~" I cried out as his fingers wormed their way to my breasts and lightly pinched my nipples. "Yea, that's it." His almost breathy voice murmured right next to my ear. My breath hitched when I felt his arousal pressed very close to the intimate fork between my legs. His whole front was pressed against my back, our bodies pressed against each other tightly as he quickly entered me with one hard thrust. My breath came out in ragged gasps, I let out a breathy moan when he began to move. In no time at all grunts and growls issued from Rex, every growl making his chest vibrate against my back. My eyes wrenched shut as a familiar feeling began to knot in my stomach. Rex's hips were slamming into me, the feeling in my lower body knotting tighter and tighter until with a shout I came, hard. But Rex still kept going.

"Rex.~" I turned my face so I could see his, sweat was beaded lightly on his forehead and his eyes were shut tightly. I gasped as the knot began to form again in my lower body. I fisted my hands into the pillow under my head, my body still oversensitive from my first orgasm. "So close!" Rex's strained voice was lost as my head began to swim from the feeling that was coiled in my belly. I cried out as a second, toe-curling orgasm washed over me, Rex not to far behind. He nearly collapsed right on top of me, I nudged him to get him to scoot over a bit. He threw an arm over me, holding me tightly to him.

"Hmmm, Rex?" I got a faint noise of acknowledgment. "What has gotten into you tonight?" He cracked open an eye to look at me and looked away when I tried to lock eyes with him. "Rex? What is it?" I sat up and ran a hand over his cheek, he pressed his face against my hand and murmured something. "Hmm?" I used both hands and turned his face towards mine, our eyes finally locking. "Someothertroopersweretalkingaboutyou." I blinked at him for a minute. Was Rex jealous? I shook my head and smiled softly and leaned down to press my lips against his own rough ones in a soft kiss. "Don't be so jealous Rex, I'm yours and yours only."

That made his face relax and him press against me lightly, I laid back down and cuddled against him as my eyes slid shut and sleep took over.

I cracked my eyes open not to long after, something wasn't right. I silently slipped from the bed and Rex's arms and quickly pulled on some of Rex's clothes, just a pair on baggy pants and a really baggy shirt. I opened the door and peeped out into the hallway. Nothing. I scowled and turned to head back to bed, then I heard a snicker. I jerked around and padded out into the hall following the laughter until I was in front of a trooper door where the laughter was clearly coming from. It was deadlocked so I punched in the override code and peered in. Cody, Fives, and Echo were sitting in front of a holopad slightly fuzzy images playing from it. I saw my face and Rex's and I loudly cleared my throat, making the three jump. They turned and saw me standing there, my arms crossed and my foot tapping with a scowl on my face.

Cody was blushing while Fives and Echo paled. "Care to explain?" I growled at them. They backed away a little but kept their mouth shut, besides Echo. "I-It's nothing." I glared at them. "Then you wouldn't mind if I saw it then?" They all stiffened and knew they were busted. Cody scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. I rolled up the sleeves of the shirt I was wearing and cracked my knuckles. "Who's first?" I leveled my glared onto Cody. "I expected better of you." Now Cody paled and held his hands up in defeat, as did the other two. I took the holopad and snapped it in half, destroying what was on it. I threw it in the incinerator and glared at them one last time. "Do it again and I will personally make sure all of you wont be able to think straight for a week!"

I turned and headed back to Rex's room, entering quietly. Only to see the room in chaos. "What the-?" I was cut off when Rex popped out of nowhere and tackled me to the bed. "Rex! What are you-?" I was cut off again when Rex pressed his lips roughly against mine. My protest was muffled so I didn't say anything else until Rex stopped. I couldn't help but melt under his touch a bit. "Where did you go?" I yawned and answered his rushed question. "Some troopers were messing around and I took care of it." I shrugged lightly. I lightly scratched my nails down Rex's arm, the muscles twitching under my touch. Rex finally looked down and asked. "Are those my clothes?" I giggled and nodded. "Pants. Off." I rolled my eyes but complied, slowly sliding them down until they pooled at the edge of the bed. Rex put them on himself and spooned me from behind. I fell asleep very quick, childish troopers can wear someone out very fast. It's a wonder Rex has lasted this long.


End file.
